


Dancing.

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: Details, Details (1-800-did-I-ask) [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, For the most part, I HAVE NEVER POSTED FLUFFY THINGS ON HERE, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ot4 practice the first dance for their wedding. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing.

"Shouldn't we have like a choreographer for this or something?" John asks them. He's wearing pants that Alex and Lafayette forced him to put on made out of a weird material that rubs against the backs of his thighs. Hercules almost passed out laughing when he saw John in them, stopping only when Alex held out a longer pair of the same things for him.

"We can do this! It can't be that hard," Alex assures them, skipping into the huge dance practice room. John doesn't know which one of them booked it, and it this point he didn't want to know.

"It's going to be a lot harder with these pants cutting off my circulation," John sneers, pulling at the back of the legs.

"They're dancing pants, John," Alex claims. He practically prances back over to John and kisses him, resting his hands on John's hips.

"Why aren't you wearing them, then?" John whispers. 

"Because I can't pull it off like you can. I don't have your thighs." John rolls his eyes when Alex wiggles his eyebrows.

Alex taps his feet delightedly along the floor. They don't make a noise as he's wearing no shoes, but John can guess that there's a rhythm somewhere in there. Alex grabs Lafayette, pulling them to him. Lafayette makes a sound of surprise and grabs Alex's waist. They spin around the room before Lafayette twirls Alex. When Lafayette pulls him back, they're both laughing, Alex leaning on Lafayette's shoulder. Alex is humming a song, despite them bringing a stereo that they bought at a thrift store.

"Do you want us to leave the room?" Hercules asks, gesturing to the door.

"I would _like you_ to practice this dance so we don't look like idiots at our own wedding," Lafayette tells them. They spin the both of them around one more time before handing Alex off to John. John catches Alex, swaying with him.

"You know that I can't dance, right?" Hercules questions. "I never learned how to ballroom dance."

Alex and John separate and begin arguing of which one of them should lead.

"Yes, _mon amour_ , we know. That's like, most of the reason why we're here," Lafayette responds. They take Hercules' hand and placed it on their shoulder. They take his other hand in theirs, holding it.

Alex pulls a quarter out of his pocket and calls heads.

"Okay you're probably going to be leading all of these because you're huge, but it'll be easier to dance if you just learn both parts," Lafayette explains. Hercules nods, stepping closer to them.

John whoops as the coin is slapped on the back of Alex's hand tails-up.

  
Lafayette and Hercules practice the dance at least twenty times until Hercules finally gets it, and even then he's still shaky on which way to turn. They're on their twenty-third run through of the dance when Alex changes the music. None of them knew what it was. It had no lyrics but it was fast paced and it got their blood racing in their veins. Alex did a shimmy sort of dance move, advancing towards John. John laughs, joining Alex. It's completely stupid, the two of them doing more jumping than anything else. They're completely out of breath by the time Hercules goes to change the music. Alex and John glare at him when he does. John kisses Alex, sweaty and mildly gross. Alex parts from John when his stomach growls.

"We should leave and go get food," Alex says.

"I can't go anywhere in these pants," John tells him, laying down on the floor. Alex lightly kicks him and whines.

"Come on, nobody will laugh at you. We're in New York City surely they've seen weirder."

John rolls over onto Alex's feet and keeps rolling until Alex falls. He jolts at the initial impact and coldness of the floor before settling on it. John keeps rolling. He stops when he's lying on Alex's stomach. Alex plays with his hair until John crawls over, burrowing into Alex's side.

"What are you two doing?" Lafayette asks, still being held by Hercules.

"Neglecting to practice the dance in meggings," John replies. He closes his eyes, cuddling into Alex's neck. Alex sighs, turning slightly to pull John closer to him, and shutting his eyes. John kisses his jaw quickly.

"They're straight up leggings, dear. Meggings are not only a lie but a disgrace to mankind," Lafayette remarks, voice almost dripping with hate.

Alex opens one eye, quirking his eyebrow. Lafayette stares at them before resigning to their boyfriends and going to lay with them. They curl themselves around John, head on John's shoulder.

"Well I can't just stand here," Hercules says, and drops to the floor. He stays on his back, wrapping his arm around all of them.

"How'd we get here?" Hercules wonders aloud.

Lafayette scoffs. "I drove here."

Hercules rolls his eyes. "I mean like here here. We're practicing a dance for our wedding. Well, we were, now we're cuddling on the floor while I'm trying to be philosophical and you're not listening to me."

"We're listening," John mumbles sleepily. Alex chuckles, ruffling John's hair. John swats at his hands and wraps his arms around Alex's torso. Lafayette's slaps John's side, settling once again into John's back.

Hercules smiles. He wants to go off in speeches about how much he loves them, but for now, he'll be content with just laying here on the chilling wooden floor of this dance studio.

All four of them wake up to a circle of various people standing around them. Most of them are wearing leotards, some aren't. Some are wearing shirts for a ballet academy over their dance clothes. At first, John had groaned loudly, rolling onto his stomach and pushing Alex a fraction of an inch away from him, Hercules being the wall that stops him.

"Uhm, hello?" A girl asks. The four all look up at all of them and wave.  
  
"Would you mind telling me the time?" Lafayette asks both their boyfriends and the ballerinas.

 One girl looks at her phone. "Eight thirty," she tells them, locking her phone as quick as she glanced at it.

Lafayette's eyes widen, slapping Alex, Hercules, and John. All four of them scramble out of the room, running down the hall.

One boy laughed. "Were those meggings?"

**Author's Note:**

> :^)))))))))))


End file.
